


Avatar Less-Smutty One-Shots

by Zirael_stan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: Some one-shots/two-shots either without or with significantly less smut in them.Feel free to suggest pairings/ideas/prompts I'll probably get around to it.Might include Korra if it's asked for idk
Relationships: Aang/Azula/Katara/Sokka/Suki/Zuko, Aang/Katara/Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara/Mai/Sokka/Suki/Ty Lee/Zuko, Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara/Sokka, Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara/Sokka/Suki/Zuko, Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Katara/Zuko, Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Azula/Ozai/Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee/Zuko, Azula/Ursa (Avatar), Azula/Zhao (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Mai (Avatar), Katara/Mai/Yue, Katara/Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Suki/Zuko, Katara/Yue (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara, Toph Beifong/Katara/Mai, Toph Beifong/Katara/Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Avatar Less-Smutty One-Shots

Azula was nervous, the anxiety was crippling. It was so much easier over letters, talking, coming out. She had no reason to believe Ty Lee would be intolerant of anyone, let alone her but there was always the possibility. Her worries were in vain of course, Ty Lee was the most kind and wonderful person she had ever met and that carried over to her lifelong best friend. When she came out Ty Lee was more than supportive, she insisted they meet at the first possible chance, which wasn't soon, Azula was very busy. You'd think Ty Lee would be one of the first to hear the news, she was Azula's chief confidant, but that made any rejections all the more devastating, no, Azula put it off as long as possible, half the Fire Nation knew before Ty Lee did. 

Ozai was begrudgingly accepting, he had little choice after Zuko's banishment, Azula was his last heir he had no choice but appease, Zuko was surprisingly supporting of his newfound sister, even after their endless feuds he accepted her, she appreciated it, but made it so much harder to hate him. Anyone who didn't know any better would think it the first step on the road to healing a relationship seemingly beyond repair.

Ty Lee was equally nervous, she didn't want to accidentally misgender or misname Azula, the boat ride home was mostly full of her practising her new name and pronouns, a lot of, "Hi Azula", "This is my friend, her name is Azula..." "She has golden eyes and her hair is black.." like she was practising for a test in a new language. It most certainly felt like a new language anyway,

Ty Lee was to stay in the castle, she always did when she visited though it'd been nearly 2 years since she last came, she decided her calling was to run off to join the circus and make a name for herself and she fell in love instantly, she kept up her letters with Azula but visits were sparse. Besides, Azula had a lot of redecorating to do, and some self-care, she had a busy few months with doctors, designers, time with herself to reflect. 

Azula paced the halls of the palace, she was restless, hadn't slept, she looked in the mirror, something she loathed. Her appearance hanged drastically since she last saw Ty Lee, she was more feminine, grew her hair out, it was a little past her shoulders. She wore a red dress, it was very regal. She didn't have her headpiece, it wasn't necessary she was only meeting Ty Lee, not some foreign diplomat. 

Ty Lee wore nothing special, she had nothing special, she was an acrobat not a princess. She walked into the palace, seeing Azula she almost mistook her for a visiting noble, it wasn't until she spoke that Ty Lee, recognised her. It wasn't the voice per se, that was very different, it was the tone, the way she spoke to the servants it was unmistakable. 

She cleared her throat, tapping Azula on the back. She came into view of the mirror. "Azula?" was the only word spoken for a good minute, they were silent, staring at each other through the mirror. The servants soon left, it was exhaustively awkward for everyone but the 2 friends. 

"Hello..." Azula said, turning to Ty Lee, hearing Ty Lee say her name, it was a feeling unlike any other. "I... don't know what to say." She was at a loss for words. That's when she felt Ty Lee's arms wrap around her. They hugged for what felt like forever, until it ended, then it felt like it only lasted a second.

"You look beautiful.." Ty Lee said, smiling widely. The two of them had a bit of history, cut short by Ty Lee's departure, it would be false to say that Azula didn't feel a little personally attacked by it. 

"So do you.." Azula replied, they began to walk, soon coming to Azula's bedroom. It was very different but also the same, Azula was very particular with her decorating. They sat on the bed and got talking, about the past two years, about what they did, about their futures, not Azula's, hers was written in stone, she would become Fire Lord, though she was looking into changing it to Fire Lady, sounded more appropriate. No, it was Ty Lee's. About her staying, for good.

"Of course I still love you..." Ty Lee said, cupping Azula's cheek. "No amount of time or distance will ever change that... The hardest part about leaving was leaving you."

Azula's face flushed, "You sound like one of those gross couples we used to make fun of..." Azula said, quickly looking away.

"Is that a complaint?" Ty Lee asked, Azula shaking her head in response. "Didn't think so..." She laughed a little, leaning close. She pulled Azula towards her and kissed her, something Azula still wasn't quite used to, it'd been so long too, she just froze up again, something she was apparently prone to doing. When they parted Ty Lee spoke again. "Azula... if I stay, things have to be different." She spoke softly.

"I know, and it will be. I'll spend more time with you, no more avatar business... no more war... it can be us, and only us. It'll be you and me and that's all that we need to be."

"Can I be a princess?" Ty Lee asked, smiling a bit. It was always her dream to be a princess, never a queen, only a princess.

"Once we are wed, then you'll get the title." She explained, standing up and walking around a bit.

"When?" Ty Lee asked, "Someones confident..." She laughed a little, walking over to Azula.

"Well, if you want to become a princess thats your only option..." She replied.

"Guess I have my work cut out from me... courting a princess is no easy task." She joked, kissing Azula's cheek.

"I'll be sure to make it as difficult as possible for you..." Azula said, kissing her, "come on, we have a dinner to prepare for.. and you need an outfit."

They went to Azula's wardrobe, laughing and chatting, just like the old days.


End file.
